Missing Love: Sidestories
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Yes... I just won't learn. I keep reposting my old fics. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Sidestory 1

**A/N: **Edited… a little… very little. Standard disclaimer applies!

**"Missing Love: Sidestories."**

**Sidestory 1.**

**"BIRTH day"**

_I was wonder: Why I hardly fit in here now? Is too tight! Several months ago there was plenty of space here and now :yawn: I hardly fit in here or move freely._

_Here did my space go::pout:_

_Worst: now that I can move my limbs, the only thing I want to do is stir a little, but I have no space! Life is unfair!. But at least I can do things, like tickle my ma, kick her (she doesn't like that :giggles:) and move a little: check this out::rollover: See? I can do rollovers… well, now that my head is stuck between these bones I can't do my rollovers as often as I wish to… Look, I have a tail, mama said that my papa has a tail! I'm just like him!. Check this out::touch nose with toe: You can't do that! Try it and you'll break your hips! And Try To Do This!…_

**KICK.**

Oops… sorry ma…

(Hmpf…)

_I better stay quiet, I think that mama is sleeping, and I hate when people wakes me from my nap, so, she has to hate it too… :rollover: I don't like a lot of things, like when my mama made her own rollovers… tough she can't rollover now, papa says because she's 'as big as a house' :tickles, giggles: Again that tickles! I wonder from where they come from, I have been feeling them since mama went to sleep… I think is midnight, mama and papa always slept at night, but I'm most active during night… I can move more freely, and me thinks that my mama is more relaxed… :tickles, giggles: Nice tickles! I wonder why :sudden squeeze:… Damn! Just what I need it!_

(**HMPF**!)

"Hmpf… stay quiet, little one:_:BIG yawn:_: Its midnight, go to sleep."

_Sorry, I didn't know. And it wasn't me this time, promise!… let see… well, she's back to sleep. What was I doing? Oh Yes, check this out…_

**_Three hours later._**

_I'm bored, bored, bored :rollover: Al least this place is cozy and I feel good. I could stay here forever, is so nice :rollover: but I have to do something with the space, after that squeeze, this womb shrunk even more. :rollover, yawn: I'm sleepy, I think I'll take a nap :sudden squeeze: HEY! Don't squeeze!_

"**ARGH**::_pant_: Damn!. Baby! What are you doing down there!"

_Oh uh… I woke mama! Feh! I didn't do anything, she was the one who squeezed me. It wasn't my fault, I swear… Er… What is that buzzing? …_

"Oh My!… Sesshomaru… wake up!."

_Err… There's a strange noise down here, and it isn't your stomach, I tell you! _

(Damn, baby, I know! What a timing you have!)

_Why do you say that? I'm not doing anything! _

":_grunt_:"

"Wake Up!."

"… :_grunt_: What?."

"Er…"

_Hey, Mama! What are you doing out there? This womb is moving weirdly!_

"… go back to sleep…"

"Err… I just… had a … Err… I think I had a contraction."

"Good for you. :_yawn_: go back to sleep."

_A what? What is a 'contraction'? You didn't have any 'contraction', you squeezed me! Twice! _

"…"

"…"

"Sess-chan!"

"… What did you said?."

"Er… I… Had a…"

"Shut Up! Stay Calm, Nothing is Happening, Everything is Ok, Just Sit Here and wait, just stay calm!."

"I'm calm."

_What's going on outside? Sorry, I didn't meant to kick mama, really! She's the one who is squeezing me!_

(Stay Calm, You're in good hands!)

_Mama, why papa is… so frantic? _

(… :_panicked twitch_:… I'm going to give birth, I'm going to give birth…)

_You're going To Deliver Me? Now? Why? How do you know? How I'm going to get out? I'm too big!… Nah! You're kidding, I'm not going to get born!._

_Right? Eh?… EH?._

_Damn! Just when I was getting comfortable. I don't like the changes in my routine, I play at night!… I don't want to get out of here! I'm going to feel sick like I felt back then!_

_Actually, I feel tickles. :giggles: I like tickles, those feel nice, but the squeezes. Ouw. Everybody seems frantic… Who cares? I feel like stirring a little._

**_KICK._**

"**Ouch**! Hmpf!… Isn't the Time, Baby!."

_Sorry…_

What a timing, pup! You just decided to born in the middle of the night! Where is my robe, Where did this Sesshomaru put his bloody robe? Here is it! Wait a minute, I need light, now, and I need some answers! Sit down and control yourself :_:deep breath:_: I turn around to see Mikami, she's sitting in her side of the futon, with one hand on her oversized belly and touching the mattress nervously.

"**Ouch**! Hmpf! Isn't the Time, Baby!."

"WHAT?."

"Your son kicked Me!… Don't worry, I know how kicks felt like."

"Are You Sure? I mean, _Sure_, sure, **SURE**?."

"About?"

"The contraction and the kick thingy!."

"Of Course I'm :_contraction_: **AAAAHH**!."

_(**AAAAAHH**! THAT'S NOT FAIR! Papa! She's squeezing me on purpose!)_

I rub my face with my hands, this is serious… I think we need some help… from who, I don't know… :_:mental slap:_: The bathroom, no, bad idea, I have to take her somewhere, but not the bathroom, I need to take her to… my studio.

_(What are you thinking!)_

Not the studio, I need that old hag and… I need to do something…

"Are you all right?."

"What kind of question is that?."

"Who cares? Are you all right?."

"… I think… :_:burst into tears:_: Damn it! I'm scare!." No! Please, don't cry, Mikami, please!. She turns her head in my direction and reaches for me. I took her hand. "Take me to another room, I don't wanna make a mess here…"

_(Mess? What's she talking about, what possible mess?)_

"What nonsense are you talking about? That's not a problem, don't worry…?"

"**DO IT**!."

"As my lady wishes. Just hold a minute."

I stand up, I fix my robe and put a blanket on Mikami's shoulders. I walk out of the room. The castle is in silence, but… I know how to wake everybody.

I lay down, for the time being I don't feel anything, but I don't know why I have the feeling that this is only the beginning.

_(Cut that off! I'm not going anywhere!… I think…)_

Deep breaths, take deep breaths, Mikami, remember what Tsubasa-baba told you, deep breaths… and enjoy the moment. Soon I'll have my baby in my arms and my days of normal sleeping will be over. :_contraction_:

_(That's it, another squeeze and I'll kick your kidneys!)_

**AAAHH**! Hurts!… Mmmm, Tsubasa-baba never mentioned that the pain will be this intense!… Steps… I hear steps.

"Still with me?."

":_growl_: Shut Up!."

"Good. A room is set, I sent for Tsubasa-baba, she'll be here soon…"

He lifts me up tenderly and carries me out of our bedroom, making that sound in his throat that always had relaxed me. Hmm. It seems that he woke the whole manor up. Honestly, I couldn't careless.

:_contraction_: Err… I'm all wet…

"Why Are you wet, Mikami?."

_(**CURSES**! Something is licking down here!)_

"What is it?."

"I… broke my :_sob_: water…"

**_Fours hours later._**

_Mama! Are you there? With each squeeze I hear you less and less, what's going on? This place is making a lot of noises and :big squeeze: that's getting on my nerves! Stop it, I want to sleep, I haven't sleep in a while!._

"Deep breaths, doggy style, as I taught you, milady!."

":_:Furious pant, pant:_: Easier Said than **DONE**! You Old Bag!."

_Mama seems upset and tire. Wonder why… Papa? Where are you, I'm loosing contact with you too… I don't want to loose contact with anyone, this place sucks! It's squeezing me the hell out of me…_

_And I didn't took my NAAAAAAAAAAAP! _

_:**SUDDEN** **SQUEEZE**: Papa! Why mama is squeezing me, I don't get it! I don't like the squeezes, is she kicking me out of here? is she mad because of the kicks I gave her? I didn't meant those!_

(I… know… stay… calm. I'm waiting outside…)

_Of course you're outside! Outside? Where? Are you far?._

(Outside the room, not far… The ladies kicked me out and I'm pacing here like an idiot…)

_One can pace as one wishes :big squeeze: DAMN!_

(Language, pup!)

_I don't care, now I can't move at all and my poor tiny limbs are being crushed. I'M GOING TO DIE!_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!."

"Push, milady! Push!."

"**ARE YOU BLIND? I'M PUSHING YOU STINKY OLD HAG**!."

(That's it. This Sesshomaru is coming in.)

_What? Mama! Why are you pushing me out, I don't want to get out :squeeze, push: NO! Argh, this place is tight, too tight for my head, I'm going to get stuck here forever!… :blink, blink: The top of my head feels COLD! My ears, my ears! Watch out for my ears! I'M STUCK IN HERE! HELP ME!… Must. Come. Through. Now. :squeeze, push: I don't fit here! I'm not going to get through!_

_Mama?… Papa?… I can't hear you guys::sob:_

"He's right, You can do it milady… I see the head!."

"**AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH**! **THIS IS YOUR FAULT, Sesshomaru**!… Just Kill Me and finish this torture::_push_:."

"Don't worry my lord, that's a standard quote."

_Wow, my head got through!… :sob: the rest of my body is still trapped, It's cold out here, I don't want to :squeeze, push: **OWOWOWOW**! Easy!… I think I don't like this place :sob:._

"One more push, milady, and you'll see your baby!."

"You can do it… C'mon, I know you can! Seems painful, but…"

"**Shut Up, Sesshomaru!.**"

_:squeeze, push: Freedom. What in seven hells? I feel weak… Too weak, but I have some space. Where I'm am::cough: this place feels hard, it's cold, there is something in my throat::open eyes: IT'S TOO BRIGHT! Help me, help me! I can't breath, I'm getting suffocation!._

"… Amazing… it's a puppy…" _That seems my papa's voice…_

"It's a puppy-boy! Milady, you had a puppy boy!."_ Says a near voice. _"And say goodbye to your sleeping nights!."_ Huh? Why?_

":_:pant in happiness:_:."

_Must. Breath. Whatever that means!._

**_SLAP, SLAP_**

_"**:growl: **_**HEY!.**"

_"_**BUAAAAAAAWAWAWAWAWWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAWA**!"

_I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT SLAP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!… Mama? Why I can't hear you? HEY! I'm being lifted! And what's that texture, I'm being rubbed and dried! Let Me Go! Why everything looks so bright, I feel my nose cold and **BAAWAW**! What did they cut? My belly hurts! Who is lifting me? Who is… I DON'T KNOW THIS BLOODY HEARTBEAT! I DON'T LIKE THIS HEARTBEAT! I Don't Know This Voice! Let me go, Let ME Go! I Don't Know You! Get Your Hands Off Me!._

_Hey! I'm breathing!_

_:sob: The air is so cold, my poor nose, the cold air is hurting my nose! I feel strange!_

_"_**BUAAAAAAAWAWAWAWAWWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAWA**!"

_"_Meet your baby, Milady… careful… easy… help her, milord, it's your puppy too :_sob_:."

"… Look at him… he's… perfect…" _Papa! Why I hear you out of my head?._

"And has a temper!."

"It's a boy::_pant_: Give him here!."_ That's mama's voice!_

"Easy, milady, you're weak, and…!."

"Shut up, old hag, and give me **MY** baby!."

_Limbs, there're limbs everywhere, clumsy limbs, I'm too weak, I'm defenseless! MAMA! Where are you? Tell this person to let me… I know this heartbeat, it's my mama's!… But why I can't hear her… mama?. I like this heartbeat… is this you? You're holding me::sniffle: I'm so scare, mama, what's happening?… That hand… is that you papa?… I think that that is your heartbeat…_

"So, you were the one doing those rollovers inside me?."

"… If only you could see him… is perfect… feel those ears…"

_Yes! I know those voices! Is my mama and my papa!. Mama? What are you doing? She's touching my face, my limbs, Why?… be careful! That's my eye!… Papa? You're the one caressing my back::sob: I'm so cold… and my tail is so wet… why my tail is wet? What's 'wet'? Good thing that mama is hugging me, I like her scent, and my papa's too.. :stomachs grunts: Tummy is grunting… I don't like it!_

"My baby… He… has dog-ears. I'm holding… my… :_sob_: This is beyond beautiful!."

"White hair, his eyes are going to be blue, no stripes, but he has a fluffy (wet) tail and… one of his ears is black… the other is white. You should feed him, milady."

"But not here."_ We're moving, I think papa is lifting us at a time. We're moving? Why? Where? Please, don't change things on me again?. _"This place stinks and…"

"Excuse me, milord… milady, you must feed him, here, let me explain you…"

_Yeah, yeah, talk as much as you wish, doesn't concerns me. My little tummy is grunting, I don't like grunts, because they're annoying… I think I'm hungry… how do I solve this, my belly isn't filling like it used to, how do I get my food? How do I control my arms? I'm hungry! Mama has to feed me, she always fed me… Oh My! That Person Cut My Cord! How I'm Suppose To Eat…? There must to be something…? Hey! Let Go Off My head! Mama, tell this person to let go of…_

_Mmmhh!… Mmm… this feels nice… food question solved, I'm eating… mmm… mmm… mmm! Mama is feeding me… Mmm… this tastes much better than the other food… mmm… mmm… mmm, yummy!… I can taste this food!… mmm… mmm… _

"There you go. You must feed him every three hours, but shortly… you'll have to each him some habits from now…"

"Can we go now? This Sesshomaru can't stand this place!."_ Mmm… papa seems upset… mmm._ "I want to take them to our bedroom!"

"I think that's enough. Here, give him here."

"Get out of here! Forget it! After those slaps, I'm not going to lend you my baby!."

"As you wish, milady. But stop…"

"**Grrrrr**!."

_I want to growl like papa when I grow up!. Maybe I can growl too…_

_"… _g-g-g :_:baby whine:_:"

_Err… I think I need practice. Everybody is giggling… Why?_

"Nice puppy you produced!."

_Wanna sleep, I don't want to keep eating… can I take my nap now, I missed my nap last night and I'm sleepy… :yawn: we're walking… don't care, as long as my mama and papa holds me, it's ok. Eh? We stop and papa left mama… somewhere?. She shifts me._

"How are you going to name him?."_ Asks papa._

":_yawn_: I'm going to need help with this little person…"

"That's an awful name!."

"…"

"I'm joking… how you are going to name him?."

"I don't know :_yawn_:… what about… Mmm… Aoshi?."

"Aoshi will do then. Heard that pup? Your name is Aoshi."

_Good, I have a name. Why should I need a name? Hmpf, I'm too little and I have a world to discover. My name is Aoshi… Fine!… now, I'll have my long lost nap :yawn:_

_…!_

_My Name Will Be Aoshi?_

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao CG.**


	2. Sidestory 2

**A/N**: I wrote this because I wanted. (Duh!) and because I fell into the temptation of write a thing like this one. Help Us God!. About the disclaimer… yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill.

**"Missing Love: Sidestories."**

**Sidestory 2: **

**"Labor Night."**

…

…

…

I open my eyes, but I close them immediately. I don't know, I got this feeling that something is about to…

**Kick**.

_(Oops… sorry ma…)_

… happen. My, my! Definitely: my baby is a really active one, the baby likes to do rollovers inside me, mostly at night… Sess-chan once told me that that was funny. He says that because he doesn't feel this, specially his kicks. I snuggle against my husband, I'm sleepy and he's the perfect pillow for that matter… this is heaven, he's so comfortable to sleep with :yawn, he hugs me in his dreams and I let myself relax… :_sudden squeeze_: **HMPF!**

""Hmpf… stay quiet, little one:_:BIG yawn:_: Its midnight, go to sleep."

_(Sorry, I didn't know. And it wasn't me this time, promise!…)_

Don't worry baby::_Yawn_: just behave: that's my belly, remember that :_Yawn_:. Go to sleep… :_hugs Sesshomaru_:.

…

…

**_Three hours later._**

**…**

**…**

**SUDDEN SQUEEZE!**

"**ARGH**::_pant_: Damn!. Baby! What are you doing down there!"

That Hurts, damn! It really hurt, my legs, my belly, my arms… what was that for? I couldn't be a… what is that sensation?... isn't this a…

"Oh My!… Sesshomaru… wake up!."

Damn, baby, I know! What a timing you have!. That… was a contraction, I know… what I'm going to do? What I'm going to do?. Easy Mikami, just relax… And Why This Guy Is Still Asleep? He always wakes up immediately, mostly these last nights!. Wake UP!

":_grunt_:"

"Wake Up!."

"… :_grunt_: What?."

"Er…"

_What?_ That's a good question! What I'm suppose to tell him?... I don't know where to begin!

"… go back to sleep…"

Oh no, No way!

"Err… I just… had a … Err… I think I had a contraction."

"Good for you. :_yawn_: go back to sleep."

:_sweat drop_: I can't believe this!

"…"

"…"

"Sess-chan!"

"… What did you said?." He asks in a hurry.

"Er… I… Had a…"

"Shut Up! Stay Calm, Nothing is Happening, Everything is Ok, Just Sit Here and wait, just stay calm!."

"I'm calm." I think… but I can't guarantee that… :_sob_:.

Sesshomaru hugs me for some reason, but I really appreciate the gesture. You don't know how much I do… curious, I thought that I would remain calm, but now… I don't know, I'm almost… oh Kami-sama!... :_panicked twitch_:… I'm going to give birth, I'm going to give birth… and I don't know what to do. I hug Sesshomaru-san.

"I think I'm scare…"

"Me too… don't worry."

**_KICK._**

"**Ouch**! Hmpf!… Isn't the Time, Baby!."

(_Sorry_…)

"WHAT?." Sesshomaru asks suddenly, sounding really worry.

"Your son kicked Me!" I say, but I soon I add. "Don't worry, I know how kicks felt like."

"Are You Sure? I mean, _Sure_, sure, **SURE**?."

"About?"

"The contraction and the kick thingy!."

"Of Course I'm :_contraction_: **AAAAHH**!."

_(**AAAAAHH**! THAT'S NOT FAIR! Papa! She's squeezing me on purpose!)_

"Are you all right?."

"What kind of question is that?."

"Who cares? Are you all right?."

"… I think… :_:burst into tears:_: Damn it! I'm scare!." I can't help this, I really need to cry! I turn my head and reach my hand looking for him and soon my hand meet his. "Take me to another room, I don't wanna make a mess here…"

_(Mess? What's she talking about, what possible mess?)_

"What nonsense are you talking about? That's not a problem, don't worry…?"

"**DO IT**!."

I'm not in the Joking Mood!.

"As my lady wishes. Just hold a minute." He says and leaves for who knows where.

I lay down, for the time being I don't feel anything, but I don't know why I have the feeling that this is only the beginning.

(_Cut that off! I'm not going anywhere!… I think…)_

Deep breaths, take deep breaths, Mikami, remember what Tsubasa-baba told you, deep breaths… and enjoy the moment. Soon I'll have my baby in my arms and my days of normal sleeping will be over. :_contraction_:

_(That's it, another squeeze and I'll kick your kidneys!)_

**AAAHH**! Hurts!… Mmmm, Tsubasa-baba never mentioned that the pain will be this intense!… Steps… I hear steps.

"Still with me?."

":_growl_: Shut Up!."

"Good. A room is set, I sent for Tsubasa-baba, she'll be here soon…"

He lifts me up tenderly and carries me out of our bedroom, making that sound in his throat that always had relaxed me. Hmm. It seems that he woke the whole manor up. Honestly, I couldn't careless.

:_contraction_: Err… I'm all wet…

"Why Are you wet, Mikami?."

_(**CURSES**! Something is licking down here!)_

"What is it?."

"I… broke my :_sob_: water…"

**_Four Hours Later._**

This is unbelievable, I can't believe this pain, it hurts so much! I'll never get myself pregnant again, this hurts like a bitch **AAAAAARRRGGGHHH! DAMN IT!**

"Deep breaths, doggy style, as I taught you, milady!."

":_:Furious pant, pant:_: Easier Said than **DONE**! You Old Bag!."

Where Is Sesshomaru? I really want him here with me and this stinky old crone didn't let him in. Why? I want him here, **SESSHOMARU! WHERE THE &$# ARE YOU?** This Is **ALL OF YOUR FAULT!**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!."

"Push, milady! Push!."

"**ARE YOU BLIND? I'M PUSHING WITH ALL OF MY MIGHT, YOU STINKY OLD HAG**!."

The door opened! Sesshomaru finally decide to enter here::_sob_: That's so sweet from him! He sits besides me and took my hand in his, and I took the chance to squeeze it for dear life! **DAMN, THIS HURTS!**

"You're doing a great job, Mikami-san, I know you can do it!."

"He's right, You can do it milady… I see the head!."

"**AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH**! **THIS IS YOUR FAULT, Sesshomaru**!… Just Kill Me and finish this torture::_push_:."

"Don't worry my lord, that's a standard quote."

Standard Quote **MY ASS!** I don't Give A Bloody Damn About Quotes And **WHY IN SEVEN HELLS I SWEARING THIS MUCH!**

"One more push, milady, and you'll see your baby!."

"You can do it… C'mon, I know you can! Seems painful, but…"

"**Shut Up, Sesshomaru!.**"

You don't have any idea. Damn it, you don't know!. Must. Push. One. More. Time!... C'mon… **ARRGGHH**!... This is it… Kami-sama! Its over…

"… Amazing… it's a puppy…" Sess-chan… It's a puppy?

"It's a puppy-boy! Milady, you had a puppy boy!." Says Tsubasa-baba. "And say goodbye to your sleeping nights!."

":_:pant in happiness:_:."

I'm tire… but I want my baby, I want to hold that little fellow who gave me so much troubles… he's a boy? I just had a puppy-boy? Kami! I'm so… I'm so… :_several sobs_:

**_SLAP, SLAP_**

_"**:growl: **_**HEY!**"

_"_**BUAAAAAAAWAWAWAWAWWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAWA**!"

She just slapped my baby::_utter shock_: **SHE SLAPPED MY POOR DEFENSELESS BABY!** How Dare That &$# To Do That?... I know, my baby needs to cry, But A Slap! And he is crying so hard… Sesshomaru is growling: good to know that he didn't liked the slap either.

_"_**BUAAAAAAAWAWAWAWAWWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAWA**!"

_"_Meet your baby, Milady… careful… easy… help her, milord, it's your puppy too :_sob_:."

"… Look at him… he's… perfect…" Well, well, bad mood forgotten, Sess-chan? Good to hear!

"And has a temper!." Comments Tsubasa-baba.

"It's a boy::_pant_: Give him here!." I ask, reaching my arms to cradle my baby.

"Easy, milady, you're weak and…!."

"Shut up, old hag, and give me **MY** baby!." Like I always say, a good growl is always useful. "So, you were the one doing those rollovers inside me?." My baby only moves his limbs clumsily.

"… If only you could see him… is perfect… feel those ears…" Says Sesshomaru. I can't wait to meet this little guy!... he's so beautiful, this is so perfect!.

"My baby… He… has dog-ears. I'm holding… my… :_sob_: This is beyond beautiful!."

"White hair, his eyes are going to be blue, no stripes, but he has a fluffy (wet) tail and… one of his ears is black… the other is white. You should feed him, milady."

"But not here." Says Sesshomaru as he lifts me, with our baby in my arms, mess and all at one time."This place stinks and…"

"Excuse me, milord… milady, you must feed him, here, let me explain you…"

I don't think I need much explanations, but Tsubasa gives me those anyways. She teaches me how to feed my baby… and I think that my cute puppy-boy doesn't likes the physical contact with this woman, because he struggles… er?... he's eating… :_sob, sob_: This is so beautiful, this sensation is so marvelous!

"There you go. You must feed him every three hours, but shortly… you'll have to each him some habits from now…"

"Can we go now? This Sesshomaru can't stand this place!. I want to take them to our bedroom!"

"I think that's enough. Here, give him here." Says Tsubasa. Oh no, no way she's getting her hands on my baby again!

"Get out of here! Forget it! After those slaps, I'm not going to lend you my baby!."

"As you wish, milady. But stop…"

"**Grrrrr**!."

That's what I call an authority growl.

_"… _g-g-g :_:baby whine:_:"

:_sob_: That made me feel so proud!

"Nice puppy you produced!."

We leave Tsubasa behind and Sesshomaru tells her to clean up the mess. He carries me to our bedroom and left me on the futon and leave. Minutes later, he comes back and place something beside me, the cradle I think I prepared a few days ago with Rin-chan's help.

"How are you going to name him?." He asks me, with that sweet sexy voice of his.

":_yawn_: I'm going to need help with this little person…"

"That's an awful name!."

"…"

"I'm joking… how you are going to name him?."

"I don't know :_yawn_:… what about… Mmm… Aoshi?."

"Aoshi will do then. Heard that pup? Your name is Aoshi."

Sesshomaru sits besides me and hug me. He kisses my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Mikami, for giving me such a fine pup. Aishiteru, my love!."

I lean against him and he welcomes me with a tender embrace. I let myself relax as I sooth my baby to sleep.

"Aishiteru too, Sess-chan."

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao CG.**


	3. Sidestory 3

**A/N:** HI, GUYS!. Just one little thing: the next two chapters are some sort of prequel of the next sequel of 'Mikami'… I'm working on it and I don't think it will be up in a while. I'm only posting this because, well… to check things. BAH! Just review after you finish your reading!

**Disclaimer**:… Is this necessary?. The only characters I own are Mikami and Aoshi. Sesshomaru is still property of Rumiko Takahashi… after all, he IS her creation.

**"Missing Love: Sidestories."**

**Sidestory 3:**

**"We NEED a Nanny."**

…

I know that breathing pattern, damn I Know it! I open my eyes… Dear Kami! I closed my eyes only 5 minutes ago! What's the matter with this pup?

**Sniffle**.

Please, don't, please don't! The only thing I want is to have a decent sleep, please don't…

**sob, sob, sob**.

Please, pup! This Sesshomaru **BEGS** you! Don't…

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

… Cry.

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

Oh, Crap!. :_growl_: I sit up and stare at the bawling ball in the crib next to Mikami. Should I do something?

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

I stare at Mikami. :_grunt_: My poor wife is sleeping like a rock! How come she can sleep with a scandal like this::_stares at pup_: Damn it::_sniffs_:. The guy is clean (Tell ME about it! I had to change him last time!... and I don't smell :_shudders_: anything disgusting!) and Mikami just fed him half an hour ago…

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

Why is this happening?. :_stares at Mikami_:. Times like this I wonder how come Mikami hasn't thrown Aoshi out of the window yet. My pup cries even harder than my brother!

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

And Kami knows that Inuyasha cried hard! That little pest! He kept the WHOLE castle up in his first weeks! My ears still hurt from his cries.

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

****

**_At Kaede's._**

"**ACHOOOOOO**!"

"Bless You, Inuyasha!."

"Thanks, Kagome-chan!."

Hmpf::_stands up_: I don't want to wake Mikami-san, she deserves the sleep. These last three weeks she had slept even less than I, Sesshomaru, had

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

Besides, she must be really tired, I mean, she is still sleeping… and stirring… and waking up…

"Hmpf… what…?."

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

What kind of husband and father I, Sesshomaru, am::_sits between Mikami and Aoshi_: This night Mikami will sleep! Is about time for me to take care of Aoshi… but… I don't want to make a habit from this…

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

"Aoshi::**_YAWN_**: what is it…?."

"Shhh, don't worry…"

"Sess-chan::_yawn_: what are you…?."

"Go back to sleep, I will take care of the pup this time."

"… tha :_yawn_: nks…"

:_sighs_: She falls asleep. Let her have her way, she deserves (and needs) a night of sleeping. Now on to business.

"What is it, little fellow?."

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

"…"

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

He isn't helping. What to do? What to do?. :_sniffs_: Nope, he's clean (Thanks Kami!), and… I don't think he's hungry…

"**BUAAAAAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAA**!."

Maybe… :_shakes Mikami gently_:

"Mikami-san… do you think Aoshi is hungry?."

"… Eh?..."

"Do you think he's hungry?."

"**Buuuaaawawawaaa**!."

"… no :_yawn_: he is crying with 'a'…"

"Er?."

"… When :_yawn_: he cries with 'e' :_yawn_: You can say he is hungry."

"**Buuuaaawawawaaa**!."

"Oh. Thanks."

"…"

I don't know how come Mikami knows that. Must be a mother thingy. :_raise eyebrow_: that means that Aoshi has a language of his own?... Whatever.

"**Buuuaaawawawaaa**!."

:_touches Aoshi's frantic hand_: Then, what's the matter with this pup? Maybe he wants to play :_Aoshi grabs Sesshomaru's finger in a death grip_: Nah! He is too little to play… he struggles and sobs :_smiles_: he has potential!... But that doesn't solve the little fact that he keeps crying.

"… Pick him up."

"… did you say something, Mikami-san?."

"… Pick him up. :_yawn_: when he cries with 'a' is because :_YAWN_: he wants to be in someone's arms…"

"How do you know?."

"I'm guessing, you idiot!."

"…"

"**Buuuaaawawawaaa**!."

Whatever. I pick my puppy and I cradle him the best way I can. :_Aoshi sobs_: Hmm! It works!. :_stares at Aoshi_:

…

Now what?

…

"You finally quit it, huh?."

":_stares_:"

"Now, go to sleep."

":_close eyes_:"

:_proud_: My newborn pup can take an order!. This Sesshomaru will rock him to sleep and then **_I'll_** go to sleep.

A few more moments…

And… he falls asleep. Good. Now, you little guy will go back to your nest. Easy… easy… Good, there you are::_sigh_: I must say that my puppy is a perfect puppy. He looks too perfect and cute. Now, my turn to…

**Sniffle**.

To…

**sob, sob, sob**.

Damn!. :_turns around_: WHAT? This Pup Has His Eyes Wide Open! I can't believe this!.

"Aoshi, crying will never get you anything. Go back to sleep!."

"**Sob, sob, sob**…"

"Don't look at me with that face! You are a boy, pup!."

"**Sob, sob, sob, sob**…"

And he's also a newborn puppy. :_Sighs_: This Sesshomaru is getting softer. Well, Aoshi is only a baby and he probably wants to be with his papa. Besides, if I, Sesshomaru, put him to sleep once, I can do it twice :_nods to himself_:.

I wonder how Mikami put up with this!.

**_Next morning._**

Sunrise.

I didn't shut my eyes, **again**, last night. :_stares at baby in his arms_: At least this little guy did sleep through the night. :_Yawn_: He sure knows how to manipulate people!.

Mikami is waking up. Good thing that she slept too: that means that her mood will be better today. She sits up and rubs her eyes. She turns in our direction and search for the nest that she likes to call crib.

She looks tired. She needs more rest. WE need a break.

"Ohayo, Mikami-san."

"Sesshomaru-san?... up already?."

"Feh. Sort off."

"…"

"…"

"You spent the night up." She says after a while. "Looking after Aoshi!."

"Yeah…"

"Aww, that's so sweet! Here, give me my baby!"

I put Aoshi on Mikami's arms. Aoshi wakes up immediately and sobs as soon as he settles on his mother's arms, demanding for food most likely. Lucky guy!. :**_YAWN_**:

I'm sleepy. I don't know about Mikami-san, but this Sesshomaru is exhausted. And My poor Wife Does This Every Single Night. Wow, that makes you wonder.

"Mikami?."

"Hmm?." She pays little attention to me, since she's feeding our pup. "What?"

"…"

"Sess-chan?."

"We need a nanny."

"Excuse me?."

**To be continue…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	4. Sidestory 4

**A/N:** Like in the previous chapter, this is some sort of prequel of my next sequel to Mikami, which is still under construction. Review and tell me what you think.

And yes, it will take time before I post the actual sequel. Sorry, guys! Unn!

By the way: bad grammar and swearing language here! All the characters you don't recognize belong to me. The ones you recognize belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and… I'm tired of this stuff! You Know What I MEAN, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

**"Missing Love: Sidestories."**

**Sidestory 4:**

**"Nanny Sasami."**

"She ran, my lord, before I could shelter her." The woman said. "She is a good girl, she's perfect for the job…"

"…"

"… and she was scared to death: the villagers tried to kill her when they found out…"

"What about she?."

"She was never told. She found out at the same time…"

"So. She left in that direction."

"A few villagers followed her to kill her… they haven't returned yet."

"…"

"You're leaving, my lord?."

"…"

The taiyoukai didn't answer the question and left in the same fashion in which he arrived, 15 minutes prior. The woman smiled and returned to her tasks, hoping for the girl's safety.

**pant, pant, pant!**

I'm almost there!

**pant, pant, pant!**

Must rest. Phew! I think I lost them! And even if I didn't, I can't keep running, I'm too tired. And exhausted… and heartbroken.

And isn't even for a lover that I'm heartbroken! My boss just kicked me out of the manor! That ungrateful bastard!... He was supposed to be my friend: damn it, I grew up with him!...

I didn't knew either…

Why I didn't listened to my mother when she told me and insisted me to train in some martial art? But **NOOOOOOOOOO**! I just had to sit there, because Life **_WAS_** PERFECT!

She had to die, the spell vanished and I found myself with this bushy tail and people breathing on my neck::_pulls at hair_: lusting after my Blood, and pointing their fingers at me.

Spawn from the hell!

Bitch.

Witch.

I grew up in that village, I worked as a maid in that manor, like my mother, I have my virtue intact (not like some maids I could name!) and I don't even know how to kill a fly…

Well, maybe a fly, but the point here is that I don't have the slight clue about fighting and… and… :_sob_:…

How could they? I never harmed anybody and they know that! Why mother never told me that… that… I was a hanyou? That father was a kitsune and that…? I don't even know if he is alive…

Well, that explains my 'gifts'. Mother kept me in the shadows about my true nature, and always explains me that my sight, nose and hearing were a gift from the Kami! And I was FOOL, IDIOT, STUPID, and NAÏVE enough to believe her! Gift From The Kami MY HANYOU ASS::_burst into tears_:

:_sob, sob_: That certainly explains a lot of thing. Like why I felt sick on the new moon. I suppose I turn human on the new moon. To keep in mind. That I'll not die from a mysterious disease in the next new moon, like I used to think.

Dear God! I'm Half Youkai::_pulls at hair, frantically_, I'll be hunted by everyone, I had seen it! They'll skin me, and seal me, and stab me, and eat me! Not necessarily in that order!

**WHY ME!**

**Sniffs**.

Huh::_stands up_: I better keep walking! I don't know how far am I from the village, but I know that in this form (CURSES!) isn't safe to me. I still can't believe it. I never harmed them and they hurt me… in my body and in my feelings. They took me away from the thing I like the most…

I'm never going to get married! I want to get married some day, I don't know why, but that is my dream since I remember: grow up, get a nice, decent guy, marry him and cram him with kids, but… who'll want to marry a hanyou! A Kitsune hanyou::_bites thumb_:. My Life Sucks, My heart Aches, my MIND aches, if that is possible and…

**WHERE IN THE WORLD I AM?**

Great! I'm lost, like I need it!. In a strange forest and, according to obaasan, filled with merciless youkai to boost. And if they hate humans, they must **_ABHORE_** hanyous like me… Wow, hanyous actually exists!... :_shakes head_:

I going to get eat, I'm going to get eat, I'm Going To GET EAT. :_slaps herself_: That wouldn't happen! I will take care of myself and I'm going to be careful! I'll not be eat anytime soon.

**walks on something**.

Well, if I don't pay attention to the road, that's going to be difficult. What is this?... a white wall::_looks up… and freezes in panic_:

God all Mighty!

Mikami-san will scold me for this if she found out about this, but I can't help it. I LOVE to see a frighten face once in a while, especially if they are frighten because of me. This Sesshomaru is please :_sniff, sniff_:. Feh. A scare hanyou… in panic most likely.

It's good to be me. This must be the girl… kitsune hanyou, freckles, blue eyes, tall, cupper hair… lame physical condition. What was her name again? Soy? Sausage? Salami? Whatever.

"a…a…a…a…a…"

She is surely in panic. And this Sesshomaru isn't doing anything. :_raise eyebrow_: I'm just looking at her and her face is changing different shades of white and blue. Weird.

"a…a…a…a…a…a…"

"Are you Salami?."

":_raise eyebrow_: Sasami… and… who a-a-a-re you?."

"I asked first." She freezes and attempts to run away.

Grab her by her neck, like a puppy, very calmly and remain calm. The girl curls her body in a ball, opens her eyes as wide as possible, and stares at me in utter panic.

And I'm not doing anything to scare her like this.

"Yes, I'm Sasami… what do you want from me?."

"I…"

":_burst into tears_: Please, don't eat me! I have a terrible Taste and I'm Skinny!"

Er…

"I don't want to eat you?"

":_relieved sigh_: That's good to hear :_eyes Sesshomaru warily_: You aren't going to rape me, right?."

":_raise eyebrow_: Insolent girl. I'm not. :_drops kitsune_: I'm lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, lord of these lands, and I have an offer for you."

An Offer? What kind of offer? What to do? I don't know what I'm going to be asked! What if… What if… OH MY GOD!. :_slaps herself mentally_: Snap out of it, Sasami! I must sound brave. I'm talking to the taiyoukai lord of the land no less after all!

":_shaky voice_: A-a-an Offer? W-what Ki-nd o-of Offer?."

There goes my courage.

"Aa. A job: your payment will be protection, shelter, 3 meals and a day off."

":_still eyes warily at Sesshomaru_: What do you expect from me, my l-l-l-lord?."

I don't like the sound of this. What if he ask me to be a sex slave of some kind?... wait a minute, isn't the rumor said that this guy is married?

"Loyalty and a docile attitude… if you agreed."

"Just that? What kind of…? Sorry…"

"What I want you to do is to be my wife's maid and my pup's nanny. Do you think you could manage?"

Let's ponder. I was kick out of my village, I'm being hunted by the people I believed to be my friends, and this guy, a taiyoukai, the **BIG BOSS** of all youkais in this part of nihon offers me a job…

"My lord, that means that I'll be under your protection?"

"…"

"Basically, I'm expected to be a maid?"

"…"

"But… I'm a hanyou, an unworthy one… to youkai kind's eyes at least!"

"My wife is human, my newborn pup is a hanyou, my adopted daughter is a human too, and the feisty half brother of mine is also a hanyou."

"Oh."

"Make up your mind fast, I don't have all day!"

I stare at the lord and think about this chance once more time. I drop myself at his feet, head touching the ground, and bow at him. If I had to chose between being on my own, defenseless and being under the protection of a taiyoukai, as his wife and children's maid… well…

"All hail all mighty lord Sesshomaru, here is your humble servant!"

":._twitch_: I take that as a yes." He says. "Stand up and follow me, and try not to lag behind."

"Hai, milord."

Things can't get worse. At least now I have a job.

"By the way, salami: besides the cook, you'll be the only female servant in the castle… and warn you that the cook is a relic… even for youkai average."

Spit! The history of my life! Nothing is Too Perfect!

**Fin.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** See you in the next sequel of Mikami series… _Some_day. **Unn** Review and made my day!


End file.
